Tainted Legend
by HiroOfLegend
Summary: Locked away in the dark depths of history, a legend appeared.A man who could stain the earth himself with the blood of his enemies without the need of a sword.This is the beginning.Revised version of my other fic "Path of the Tactician" Pairings to come


**HiroofLegend: Hey! It's been a while hasn't it. I intended to continue this story after the first couple of chapters, unfortunately life interfered and this thing died. Well I decided to take a look at my work so far and was sorely disappointed with it, my chapters were short and I didn't go into detail enough. So I decided to redo the chapters and include a brand new and longer Prologue that adds a bit more mystery to the main character. So if someone would be kind enough to start the Fic.**

**(Legend turns to see everyone gone and dust covering the furniture. Crickets are chirping.)**

**HiroofLegend: … **

**(Crickets continue chirping.)**

**HiroofLegend: Hmm… be right back! Start the fic!**

The worried voices of the townspeople echo throughout the city as they looked at the scene in front of them. Four bloodstained sheets covered the bodies of those whose lives had been so wrongfully taken from this world, and behind the bodies stood a massive manor that seemed to belong to someone of great importance.

"What happened here?" A woman asked.

"That child is what happened! He brought misfortune to that household and look what happened!" Another woman answered.

"The bodies are supposed to belong to the servants of the house. I heard from the guards that it was a complete slaughter, even the lady of the house was killed without mercy."

The crowd fell silent as they heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the entrance of the house, from the darkness emerged a column of city guards, each carrying in their arms the body of a servant who had been slain. The crowd could only look on as the guards place the bodies on ground side by side. After the last body had been placed on the ground, one of the townspeople noticed something strange going on with the guards. He whispered to another right next to him.

"Hey, doesn't something seem odd to you?"

"What do you mean?

"Look at the guards, they're being really cautious for some reason, I wonder wh-OW!" The man said before he interrupted by some people shoving through the crowd.

"Move! Get hell out of our way!" A man yelled as he pushed through the crowd leading a small group of people behind him. The group approached the front of the manor only to be stopped by the guards outside.

"I knew it; there was no way to avoid this." One guard said under his breath to another.

"We have no choice, there is still one more body we need to bring out, but it might make the group bloodthirsty."

Just then, the man who led the group the through the crowd spoke out in fiery tone.

"Where's my son!? He was in this very manor. Where is he?"

A woman from the small group spoke.

"Where are my children, we want to see our children!"

Inside the manor, the captain of the city's' guardsmen stood by the staircase watching the spectacle, seeing the worried look on the faces of the parents made her feel sick. She heard footsteps behind her coming down the staircase; he turned to see a city guard descending the staircase carrying a body wrapped in a blanket. The size of whatever was wrapped was similar to that of a small child. Her fears were confirmed once again, as she lowered her head in sadness.

"Is… is that last one?" He asked in a tone dreading the worse.

"Yes ma'am, Captain Tela. It is the last body we found in the manor." The guard said as he approached holding the body. Tela looked outside once again and saw the worried faces of the parents asking for their children. She had hoped she could avoid was bound to come, but it seemed fate other plans in store.

"Place the body over there next to the next to the others, and go tell the others to bring him downstairs and take the necessary security measures, understand?" Tela said as she pointed to a far corner near the staircase out of view from the main entrance. On the floor, there were four bodies covered with sheets, they were stained with blood and were about the same size as the body the guard was carrying.

"Yes ma'am."

The guard answered as he walked over to the corner and placed the body on the floor. He kneeled down, closed his eyes, and clasped his hands together in a prayer for the body.

"_May your souls pass peacefully through the gates of Elimine, be free of your bounds to this cold earth and rise_ _to her with no fear and no anger in your heart, and you shall never feel pain again, for you shall be in the warm embrace of St. Elimine for the rest of Eternity." _

The guard stood up and began walking back upstairs; he stopped and lowered his head in thought. Tela noticed this and asked him a question.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was thinking, what's going to happen to him, this whole thing isn't his-"

"Stop, we will not speak on this subject here, we've wasted enough time, bring him down here before things get out of hand outside." Tela interrupted.

"Yes ma'am." The guard said as he bowed and walked up the stairs.

Several minutes had passed and the crowd outside was becoming restless. The parents constant pleading to see their children as well as the crowd's curiosity was beginning to worsen as each second passed. Suddenly, the door of the manor swung open and several of the towns guard emerged from the darkness inside.

"MAKE WAY!" The captain of the guards yelled as the group exited the building.

The group formed a tight circle outside the manor and slowly made their way through the crowd. Tela, the head of the guard who stood at the back of the group whispered to the guards in the formation.

"No matter what happens, do not break ranks."

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream hit the ears of the crowd and turned their attention to the doorway of the manor. In the doorway stood one of the fathers who were asking for their child before holding a bloodstained body while his wife cried in anguish. Tela lowered her head to hide her sadness, but hearing the sound of the crying mother was bringing her close to crying herself. She shook her head and looked straight forward as the guard procession was close to clearing the crowd.

_We are almost out, we might be able to avoid any confrontation. _

Unfortunately, fate sought other plans. Without warning a father, furious with anger over the loss of his child attacked Tela's blindside, catching her by surprise. Tela was to surprise by the sudden attack that she lost her footing and fell over on the ground. The parent grabbed at the figure which stood in the center of the now open circle, a small body, most likely a child covered in a bloodstained sheet.

"I knew it! I knew it was him!" The father yelled as reached for the cover.

"No! Don't!" Tela pleaded to the father.

Her plea fell on deaf ears, as the man pulled away the sheet, revealing a small child with short black hair and red eyes. The child had a look of fright and shock on his face, that look froze everyone in their place. But, as they looked down toward the child's hands it became apparent what had happened. His hands, the hands of the child were covered in blood, blood that still dripped from his fingers. The child looked around him and noticed one of the bodies that were covered lying on the ground; body had been uncovered revealing a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes.

The look on her face pierced the child's heart, her mouth was wide open, showing horror on her face as if she was afraid of the child. Blood had flowed from her eyes and her neck had been covered in blood from wounds. The child slowly began walking towards the body.

"Mom… Mom?" The child asked the still as if she were sleeping.

Suddenly, as the child inched closer to the deceased woman, the father that had broken through the guard appeared in front of the child clutching a knife. The man raised the knife above his head.

"You bastard child, Die like the monster you are!" The man yelled.

"No, please stop. Don't do it!" Tela yelled at the top of her lungs.

The man brought the knife down onto the child seeking to take his life.

**HiroofLegend: There you have it! A Brand New Prologue for your reading pleasure!**

**Kojan: Get us down from here!**

**(Kojan and Lyn are hanging from the ceiling… UPSIDE DOWN!)**

**HiroofLegend: Hey Lyn, nice underwear! HA-HA!**

**Lyn(Face is Red with anger and embarrassment.): I will castrate you, you bastard.**

**HiroofLegend: That's what you get for leaving!**

**Kojan: THAT"S NOT OUR FAULT YOU JACKASS!**

**Florina: Umm.. Please read and review, please.**


End file.
